The Beginning of One New World
by ThePokeUser
Summary: My first fanfiction. I don't want to give a summary since I'm bad at it. I'd read if you want to know what this is about, but it may be bad. Or good. You can decide. All you can know is that this is about Splatoon.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Splatoon. The following fanfiction is only non-profit fan base. Splatoon is owned by Nintendo of Japan, and was developed by Nintendo EAD (Entertainment, Analysis, and Development). Please support their official release of Splatoon and Merchandise.**

* * *

This Fanfiction is rated T, for slightly strong word-language.

* * *

 **Part I**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning**

 **Inkopolis. The place native and home to the famous Turf Wars, the place where you use ink to turf up your turf, while literally destroying your enemies in a blink of an eye. That IS, if you are an expert. But that doesn't mean a new beginner can be one of those people. Anyways, welcome to Inkopolis!**

4 inkling teens had gone up aboard on a train in a subway. Let us introduce these 4.

 **Name: Kio**

 **Gender: Boy**

 **Age: 14**

 **Clothes: Camo Mesh, Camo Zip Hoodie, Moto Boots.**

 **Info: Started to learn how to calculate shots for perfect aim at the age of 6, and because of that, he is known for being very skilled to shooters, even when introduced to a new First/Third Person Shooter Game he's never played.**

 **Name: Aaron**

 **Gender: Boy**

 **Age: 13**

 **Clothes: Urchins Cap, Red Vector Tee, Choco Clogs.**

Info: **Was abandoned by his family back when he was little, only to be found** **by a married couple 2 days after being abandoned. All everyone knows about him is that he has a bunch of fangirls that always chase him whenever he gets to school. And he doesn't really enjoy it.**

 **Name: Sachi**

 **Gender: Girl**

 **Age: 11 (Youngest of all)**

 **Clothes: Squid Hairclip, Layered Anchor LS, Red Hi-Tops (Inspired by the gear I wear in Splatoon)**

 **Info: A very sweet and honest girl. When she said her fish ate her homework (yes, fish are technically the dogs of Splatoon), her fish really did eat her homework!**

 **Name: Elle**

 **Gender: Girl**

 **Age: 12**

 **Clothes: White Arrowbands, Zekko Hoodie, Banana Basics.**

 **Info: A person who can motivate someone who's feeling really down. Her mother passed away at young age, although no one knows how her mother died, other than Elle, herself.**

 **Note: None of these 4 know much about Turf Wars or Inkopolis.**

 **Now, let's get back to the story!**

Everyone in the train were staring at the 4 teens as if they came from a different planet.

"Those 4 look strange. And I've never seen them here." One guy said in a group near the exit.

"Looks like we've got new, stupid challengers coming to Inkopolis." Another guy said in that group.

"Although, that guy wearing the Urchins Cap does look kind of cute." One girl said to what appeared to be her friend. Elle stared at the 2 to let them know not say say such, "love" related things about Aaron. Only she could.

After all of that, they heard a loudspeaker near the exit of the train. " **Arriving at Inkopolis from Metra City. Passengers may start leaving.** " It stated. The 4 got up there seats and walked out of the subway, and into Inkopolis.

Aaron then spoke up, "Man, Metra City may be a great place, but Inkopolis? That's a whole different story!" He stretched his arms up as if he had just woken up from a good night sleep.

"Don't you think we could stay here for a while?" Sachi pleaded in excitement.

"Well, our moms and dads let us have as much fun as we want, so I guess that's a yes to your question," Kio responded. "What about you, Elle?" Elle just stared into the skies, as if the question wasn't asked.

"Umm, Elle, you ok?" Aaron asked in a "not-worried" expression, waving his hand in her eyes.

Elle noticed that she was slightly stalling on the 2 questions that were asked, and also noticed Aaron was right in front of her.

"Oh! Yea, I think this place would be awesome to hangout!" Elle stated, while blushing due to Aaron being a little too close to her.

All 4 gazed at the beauty of Inkopolis. Although they have don't have much an idea about Inkopolis, one thing they DO know is their famous Turf Wars, in which they also don't know much about.

Then they overheard a couple standing near an alley while staring at the teenagers. "Looks like we got more noobs in Inkopolis. Hopefully they'll never reach to our high ranks. S+ are for people who know the whole game." One girl said. The 4 tried to ignore all the hatred received from everyone and just walked away, until they reached the lobby of the Inkopolis tower. Standing in the tower were 5 Super Jump Pads. 1 was purple, 2 were green, 1 was orange, and the other was pink.

"What are these for?" Elle asked to no one particular. Kio grabbed an article he had picked up at his house out of his back pocket.

"Let me see," he responded while scanning the magazine. "Here, it says that in the lobby of Inkopolis' Most Memorable Tower, there will be 5 Super Jump Pads. Each with its designated color. There are 2 greens. One is just a plain green, while the other is a green with a medium-sized orange on the up-right hand corner. The plain green is the obvious Turf Wars, where you can battle players around the world and fighting over the turf color. The pad with the orange in the corner is the area where you can join friends that you want to play with. The pad with orange is for Ranked Battles, but only for the freshest squids that have reached at least Level 10. The next one is the purple pad. That one is for Private Battles. You can host battles and friends can join your battles. The max you can have is 8, and the pad with pink is for Squad Battles. You can host Squads for friends to join so you and your friend(s) can play Ranked together," Kio finished. "Dang, this place must really LOVE Turf Wars." All four stared at the pads. The orange and pink pad were locked for them, so they decided to start off with Turf Wars.

"Let's go, guys!" Aaron shouted, throwing his fists in the air.

"Yea!" The all proudly said. All four got onto the Super Jump Pad and Super Jumped all the way to a lobby.

 **The Lobby**

 **They enter in a large area known as a "lobby" in Splatoon. This is where you hang out with people while waiting for players to join for a Turf War or Ranked Match. Again, people noticed the 4 teens standing near the spawn of the lobby.**

"Wait, aren't those the clothes that beginners wear?" Asked one kid who calls himself "DarkLS."

"Yea. They must be new here. I guess we better turn on our 'Please be someone who goes easy on beginners' switch." Replied a player who goes by "Mettaton."

The four couldn't stand all the hatred they received from these "pros." All tried to ignore them, but for Aaron, that was a difficult task. He was always fine with hatred being called on him, but for some reason, when it's about his friend AND him, especially if it's Elle, he gets all crazy. He just can't stand that kind of hatred for some reason, and he never knew why it happens ONLY when it's about him AND with Elle.

" _Dammit Aaron, stop this nonsense! Just be calm."_ Aaron thought. Then they heard a speaker somewhere.

" _Thank you for joining Lobby 121. We will now commence the Turf War. The teams have been decided."_ It spoke. As the person finished the sentence, one by one, each person in the lobby started flashing in a blue aura: teleportation. Then Kio started flashing the same blue aura: and then disappeared. Then Sachi. Then Elle. And then Aaron.

Once everyone teleported to the battlefield, all 4 teens realized they were on the same team. Up against the other opponents. Then they heard that speaker with the same voice, most likely the same person from last time.

" _Turf Wars! Battle on Urchin Underpass. The battle countdown will now commence."_

" _10..."_

" _9…"_

" _8…"_

" _7…"_

" _6…"_

" _5…"_

" _4…"_

" _3…"_

" _2…"_

" _1…"_

" _GOOOO! Turf War Battle Lobby 121 has now begun!"_ Everyone started running and claiming turf once the countdown reached 0. Aaron's team was pretty balanced. Kio had used a Splatterscope his dad gave him. Sachi was using the Splat Roller. Elle and Aaron used the Splattershot.

"Hey guys," Kio shouted to his friends. "Don't worry about killing. I'll have that as my job."

"Alright!" The others replied. Sachi was a roller, so the others trusted her on turf. Elle would also help Sachi with turf along with kills with Kio. Aaron's job was to carry the team forward. If they could stall the battle, their team could push forward while the opponents had to stay out near their base. The other team seemed calm though and had advanced gear and weapons. One guy had a Custom E-Liter 3K Scope. Another had the OctoShot Replica, and the last 2 both used Custom Blasters.

" _Dammit, that team specialized in range! Kio is our only ranged user, which can cause problems, since their sniper has longer damn range! What are we gonna do."_ Aaron then decided to pull out his headphones and tell Kio about this, as well as the others. " _Wait but this is Turf Wars! Splatting is good, but not as important as inked turf! But still, if Kio is the only one that focuses on kills in our team, we'll be screwed! We better change plans."_ Aaron put his headset on and called Kio.

" _Hey dude. Wazzup?"_

" _We need to change plans. Elle and Sachi have to be the ones to deal with the turf. WE have to be the ones killing."_

" _The hell? We need turf! Kills don't matter. It should only be me since I'm a sniper."_

" _THAT'S NOT THE POINT! They've got a sniper too, and he's using an E-Liter Type. That things got more range than your weapon!"_

" _Ok, but how are we gonna do it then?"_

" _Here's how it'll work: You'll be the decoy, trying to snipe the player, only it'll only be an illusion. As you pretend to snipe someone, and they'll most likely try to dodge, I'll come in and take the kill be surprise. Got that?"_

" _Didn't think you were a better strategist than me. But pkay. I'll also let Sachi and Elle about it too."_

" _Roger that dude."_ The call ended and now with the plan all sorted out, it was now time to begin. As enemies appeared in Kio's sight, the more kills were racked up for Aaron, meanwhile Sachi and Elle were taking up about 60% of the turf. 15 seconds remained, continuing the kills and turf coverage. Then 10 seconds, 9 seconds, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, FINISH. A whistle could be heard from the middle part of the map, made from Judd, the little cat with an arrow tail, and the person who acts as the judge. We were all teleported to a glass area that let us look at the map. Then the suspense was going, as Judd took a quick peek at the map and were waving the team flags, until Judd pulled out a blue flag waving at us.

"Victory for Blue Team, with a coverage of 54.3% Turf covered, beating Orange Team, only with a coverage of 51.2%!" Judd exclaimed in a voice, congratulating us.

"YESSSS!" The teens all cheered on as they were going hype over their first win. One of the members on the opposing team walked over to the celebrating group and then pointed at them with his finger.

"You guys were cheating! There's no way you guys could have beaten us. We have better levels and ranks, while you guys just started this game, yet you beat us!" The kid yelled at us, causing us to stare at him in shock. The sniper girl stood up too.

"Yea! You guys HAVE to be cheating! Judd, I think they're on steroids! Reject your proposal and give the win to us. Those noobs couldn't have beaten us!" She screamed.

"Guys, calm down, just because they're beginners, doesn't mean they can't win. Let's all calm down, and show some nice sportsmanshi-"

"No! I can't stand this! Like she said, reject your proposal and give us our win. We deserve it!" One of the Custom Blaster users countered with.

"I believe Judd's right. We won our games fair and square. I don't understand the big deal here." Kio assured.

"Stop it with the nonsense! Stop lying, and just admit you're cheating. You guys just knew you were gonna lose, so you did this to counter us. JUST ADMIT IT YOU HOLSTERN BIT-"

"I don't think so!" Said by a mysterious voice from behind the small crowd. The noise heard came from a certain girl with long, red hair. She wore the School Uniform, with a Squid Hairclip and School Shoes. Her stance when the group looked at her was almost to a resemblance of a somewhat cat/vampire combo.

"No way, it's Nika Azumaru! She's the girl who holds the "2nd best player in Inkopolis" title and is a member of the _Six Hexagons_! What is a person like her doing here?!"

" _2nd best player? Six Hexagons?" Aaron thought to himself._

"You know, I really enjoyed your battle over there. But then you started complaining about your opponents and now I have to step 50 times over here just to tell you guys that they won fair and square!" Nika squealed at the opposing team of Aaron's team.

"Miss Azumaru, you don't understand. These are beginners. They had no chance against beating us. We have 100% proof that they were cheatin-"

"Did you just say that they had no chance beating you guys?" Nika asked in a devilish sound. "I really hate players like you. You discriminate low level newcomers not understanding their potential, and you still think you're right when you're talking to me? Dang, you guys disappoint me. Judd. Please officially make this match a victory for Blue Team."

"Yes, ma'am." Judd politely replied. Nika then glared back at Orange Team.

"You might've forgotten, so thank me later, but the _Hexagon Elections_ for this year's generation is starting soon, and I can guarantee that none of you bastards will make it into Round 2 of the conference." Nika spit at the now horrified team.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes ma'am. We promise this won't happen again." The whole team stuttered in unison, as they frankly apologized to Aaron and the others, along with Judd for the trouble they caused, as they ran away in embarrassment.

"Umm, well thank you…. Nika! Nika, thank you. I didn't think just you would scare them." Aaron said to Nika.

"Yes, we really appreciate your help." Kio replied with Aaron.

"No probs! I really hate those people. Always being those little ecocentric critters!" Nika laughed. She stared at Aaron, and giving him an odd look. "Hey you, Aaron, your name was? I feel something within you burning." Aaron just stared at the red-haired girl giving him a creepy look.

"Me?" He asked perplexed.

"I don't know, I just feel like you have some type of potential. Ahhh, whatevs! Hey, I believe you guys are new here. Would you guys like a tour around the city?"

"Oh, please! We'd appreciate it!" Sachi exclaimed. "Are you fine with it, Elle?"

"Of course! After all we really need some help around here." Elle replied.

"Okee! Let's goooooo!" Nika shouted into the air, while jogging to the first destination. "This here is the Central Plaza. Where we are right now is Booyah Base. It's basically a mall district. This is where you can buy new gear and weapons with the cash you earn while playing Turf Wars." The group then walked over to the green tower. "I know you guys were probably here earlier, by I'll give you more details about it. This is Inkopolis Tower. It's home to the - you guessed it - Turf Wars and Ranked Battles. It's also home to the Great Zapfish. But just to let you guys know, the Great Zapfish was currently going missing, so we have given warnings to our players for caution during battles." The group then made their last stop. "This here is the Battle Dojo area. If you go up the stairs, you can play with local friends. That's the Battle Dojo. Under the Battle Dojo, there's an alley you can see. If you go through the alleys, you'll meet someone named Spyke. He has a resemblance of an urchin, and you can order gear from people and he'll get it for you, while also being able to make new sub slots for your gear and rerolling it when it's filled with sub abilities." The group finally stopped at a nice area that avoided the sun. "Anyways, do you guys have any other questions?" The group hesitated, only for Aaron to finally ask something.

"Earlier today, a guy from that team we beat mentioned how you were the 2nd best player and were part of something called _Six Hexagons_ , and you also mentioned something about a _Hexagon Elections_. What was that about?" Aaron asked politely, still confused about what it could be.

"Oh, you're talking about me and _Six Hexagons_?. Well, let me introduce myself again. My name is Nika Azumaru. I am the official and 2nd best player in Inkopolis of the 91st Generation of Inkopolis, and am a member of the best clan team in the game: _Six Hexagons_. _Six Hexagons_ is a clan team the Official Inkopolis Administrators created. Each year, we something called _Hexagon Elections._ This is a conference that you can participate in to show the world your skill through 1v1s. It starts from the first 96 participants. Battles will start and then it'll be the 48 standing contestants, then 24, then 12, and then the last 6 players. From there on, the 6 players will have a chance to battle every single player, and your Win-Lose score will determine your seat ranking in the team. Last year, I made it into the top 6 and won 4 battles and lost 1 only. That is what gives me the 2nd seat." Nika explained thoroughly. "Anyways, being part of _Six Hexagons_ doesn't just get you famous. You get to control most of Inkopolis: its events, changes, additions, and anything related to Turf Wars or Ranked Battles is what you control. You're acknowledged for your amazing skill and leadership for a year, and stay like that until a new year starts. These _Hexagon Elections_ are favored very much every January 19th, and it's just exciting to see the battle that goes on the battlefield, and participants are always giving their best shot during these times." Aaron stared at the sky with a blazing gaze.

" _Six Hexagons,_ huh?" Aaron whispered. "Alright then, so here's my goal and only goal. To be able to join the _Six Hexagons_." Nika turned her heads toward him with surprise.

"I guess that's a pretty good mindset helper too." Leaning against the balcony, she looks up into the bright sun. "Well, I gotta go. Got a meeting with some of my pals. I'll see you later, hopefully at least." Aaron nodded to her, making a thumbs up. Nika then ran towards the exit and onto the train station. As she entered the train, she looked back to see Inkopolis again. The kids were already long gone, probably heading to a new Turf War match. As she stared at the bright sun, she said to herself, "I'll hope to see you at the _Hexagon Elections_ , Aaron."

* * *

 **And that's that! So thank you for reading this. Just a quick introduction, my name is ThePokeUser, and this is my first fanfiction. I wanted to start this as a hobby, and created this fanfiction at least a year ago, but never got the time to actually publish this. So if you notice that this story isn't up to date to Splatoon 2, well yea, it ain't, so hopefully you can bare with me on that. Just a quick heads-up: I'm just kid, still going to school. Please EXPECT many grammatical errors here and there. I'm fine with any criticism in the reviews, as this will (hopefully) help me become a better writer later on. The first chapter MAY seem weird, at least to me. You may notice some references here and there in my stories too, so be on a look out for those. Right now, my schedule is unknown for these chapters, so the story uploads may be "scribbly." I do have Chapter 2 done, it's a quick one, so expect that in a few days.**

 **Anyways, see you later, this is ThePokeUser, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Splatoon. The following fanfiction is only non-profit fan base. Splatoon is owned by Nintendo of Japan, and was developed by Nintendo EAD (Entertainment, Analysis, and Development). Please support their official release of Splatoon and Merchandise.**

* * *

 **This Fanfiction is rated T, for slightly strong word-choice.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Struggle**

" _Get out of here, noobies like you don't deserve a spot here!"_

" _No potential, you'll never get to S+."_

" _You're help in Inkopolis is a waste."_

Those were some of the millions of words people had said to us. According to the Splatoon Guide we got, Inkopolis is supposed to be a _utopia_ of enjoyment. What we got? A _dystopia_ of enjoyment. People seem to hate newcomers, and we don't blame them, we got inexperience. But why us? I see other newcomers being treated welcomely, but all we get is hate. Was there something about us? Was it just because of jealousy, or was there a grudge that they had against us?

I lay in my bed, thinking about this, hearing the snore of Kio next to my bed, and the slight noise of the girls playing cards in the other room.

Before I left to Inkopolis, I remember my mom telling me something.

" _I know this may seem vague, but enjoy your journey. You're gonna meet some people that may change your life forever!"_

Was this what she meant? The horrible people in Inkopolis were supposed to change me? Not only that, but my friends too? That can't be it, she must be talking about in the future, as I continue to stay here.

Yea, that seems more reasonable. I'm not crazy.

Right?

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 2! I know it's a short one, so hopefully you guys can bare with me. You may notice later on that my writing style might differ from how I wrote Chapter 1, and that's just since I wrote Chapter 1 years ago, so I've kind of improved in school. I've also decided to publish chapters every Sunday (Saturday if I feel like it, or Monday if I need extra time). It is weekly, similarly to how Anime works, so please bare with the wait. I'll have Chapter 3 (hopefully a long one) coming out on Sunday, so be sure to look for that!**

 **Anyways, see you later, this is ThePokeUser, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Splatoon. The following fanfiction is only non-profit fan base. Splatoon is owned by Nintendo of Japan, and was developed by Nintendo EAD (Entertainment, Analysis, and Development). Please support their official release of Splatoon and Merchandise.**

* * *

This Fanfiction is rated T, for slightly strong word-language.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Practice**

Aaron woke up to the blazing sun through the glass window, shining onto his blue eyes.

"Uggh," he yawned, looking towards the window. "Another day for some Turf War battles, it's gonna be great!"

"Turf Wars already, man? It's only Sunday," replied Kio, sitting next to Aaron's bed. He looked at Kio with a confused face. "Considering the hate we've been getting, I want to take a break today." Aaron remembered the few days earlier. He and his friends, even after the first Turf War they had, were still getting hate. Not only that, they had been downgrading. Their first Turf Wars were their only win so far, making their reputation in the place horrible. "If you're considering to go Turfing again, go ahead. I think it'll be more responsible to just sit back and take a brea-"

Aaron chuckled at him. "Of course I'm gonna go. I need the practice after all. You guys can go out and hang out." He stood up off his bed, grabbed his clothes and backpack, and went to the door. "Oh yeah, there's some ramen in the refrigerator you can heat up in the microwave. I got one for all of us, so dig in for breakfast if you want!" He flung out of the door within seconds, however, not surprising Kio.

" _That kid has his own way of being nice, huh_?" Kio thought, while getting a book from his suitcase to read. Sachi appeared in the door leading to the bedroom next to him.

"Did somebody say ramen?" she asked happily. Kio stared at her, snickering in a weird way. "Say, where's Aaron? Did he go somewhere."

"He went to do something, didn't tell me. And yes, I did say ramen. They're in the fridge, get it if you want it for breakfast."

"Yayyyy!" Sachi exclaimed. "Elle, we're having ramen for breakfas-"

In an instant, Kio saw a hand grabbing Sachi by the head, pulling her back into the room while closing the door. He could here some bangs on the floor and Elle screaming at Sachi about something. The noises ended, and the door opened to reveal Elle in her nightgown and Sachi laying down on the floor, looking like she had passed out.

"I forgot the girl hates waking up in the morning."

 **The Lobby**

Aaron tried to stay hidden from the crowd inside the lobby, waiting for the next Turf War to start. He hadn't heard the hate about him since then, but he didn't want to take the risk. Starring at the monitor that read the stages, Blueberry Skatepark and Moray Towers, waiting for one more player to join.

" _This is my first time alone. I better be careful and not play careless like I did a few days ago. That win was really just by luck._ " Aaron patted his Splattershot that laid on his back, continuing to think about how he used it. " _If I just try to rush the team and focus on kills, the rest of my team can just focus on turf._ "

" _Thank you for joining Lobby 267. We will now commence the Turf War. The teams have been decided_ ," the loudspeaker from before had once again spoke. Just like before, Aaron was coated with a white light that transported him to Moray Towers. As he appeared on the battelfield, he noticed his team starring at him and whispering some things.

" _Dammit, it's still happening._ "

" _Turf Wars! Battle on Moray Towers. The battle countdown will now commence._ "

" _10..._ "

" _9…_ "

" _8…_ "

"Hey Aaron," said an inkling next to Aaron. He looked back at him in confusion. "Don't make the same mistakes you made before."

"What?" Aaron asked. Before he knew it, the countdown had already reached 0.

" _GOOOO! Turf War Battle Lobby 121 has now begun!_ "

Aaron looked around to see all his teammates already inking their turf. "Oh, god dammit!" Rushing down towards the middle parts of Moray Towers, Aaron grabbed his Splattershot and started spraying like a madman with a bulldog on the loose. It had already been half a minute since the Turf War started, and his mind was already going blankz Enemy snipers hiding behind the small walls along the ramps heading towards the left side spotted Aaron and quickly sniped him with ease.

"Gotcha, kid!"

"Nice one, Statix!"

Aaron was trying to make haste, doing both inking turf and trying to kill as much as he could, only to fail in every task he attempted. Bullets of ink were starting to cover his team's side, and the percentage scores for Aaron were slowly, but surely, decreasing. The timer was ticking with 10 seconds, then 9, then 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and it was time's up. The other team were already celebrating while Judd walked up towards us to tell us the score that could already be seen on the map. He pulls the orange flag towards the opposing team.

"Victory for Orange Team, with a coverage of 73.9% Turf covered, beating blue Team, only with a coverage of 22.6%!" Judd exclaimed.

" _We **know** that, but why?_" Aaron questioned himself as the other team went out of the lobby. Meanwhile, the 2 other players just walked out, continuing to whisper at each other about what Aaron already knew about. He stared at the monitor, reading the score on his team. "1 Kill, 7 Deaths," it read. The horrible KD was staring at Aaron, as if it was disappointed of even showing the score.

"I told you not to make the same mistake," a voice next to him says. "It's a shame you didn't listen, you might've understood a thing or two." It was the guy from earlier. Aaron continues to stare at him in dismay and confusion.

"Hold up, what are you even talking about. What kind of flaw was there in my plan?"

"Many things," the strange inkling replied. He pulled out his phone and stared at the screen for a few seconds. putting it back in his pocket. He started walking out of the lobby. "You said you wanted to join the Six Hexagons, right? Well, my friend, you've got a long way to go. If I were you, I would review that scoreboard on the monitor one more time just to see what you have to accomplish from now." He pointed towards the big screen before exiting the lobby and closing the door. I stared back at the giant television and re-scanned the whole thing, until I found the score for the same person I was just talking to.

"15 Kills, 0 Deaths."

He was right.

I've got a long way to go.

* * *

 **And there we go! Chapter 3! This one is probably gonna be one of my favorite chapters I've written for a story in a while. Before I do continue on, I just want to say, thank you so much for the helpful reviews for Chapter 1-2. Whether they were meant to help me or just criticize how I write and what I need to improve on, it really did help me take in some mistakes that I made. I'm gonna try to fix them, or just do something different/better. Also, a quick thing to mention. I should've said this earlier, but if you didn't know, this is just a test story. I want to do between 5-15 chapters of this story first before I stop, unless I do improve my writing between the time we have. I'm gonna try to write these chapters normally, and see what mistakes I'm making that you guys in the review section can tell me about. Once I figure out what I really need to fix in my writing, I'll start this new story that I am currently drafting. So be on the lookout for that!**

 **Anyways, see you later, this is ThePokeUser, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Splatoon. The following fanfiction is only non-profit fan base. Splatoon is owned by Nintendo of Japan, and was developed by Nintendo EAD (Entertainment, Analysis, and Development). Please support their official release of Splatoon and Merchandise.**

* * *

This Fanfiction is rated T, for slightly strong word-language.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Defeat**

Rain and thunder covered the dark, black-night, Inkopolis sky. Aaron grabbed his umbrella from his backpack and opened it up to avoid getting wet.

It had been a few hours since his last Turf War, with his head bobbling inside with questions on the mind. He could hear faint noises in his head of the people who kept doubting him, and ultimately ruining him too. Aaron pulled out his notepad with a pen.

"Alright, I need to start considering the things I'm doing in Turf Wars, righting them down will help," he told himself while forcing a smile on his face. "First off, I was kind of careless and played pretty sloppy due to me rushing through the battle. Teamwork was good, but team communication was horrible, which I should work on with strangers. There's also my Splattershot, which although it's good, has some flaws that can be fixed by getting better weapons. And then there was that guy..." Aaron stopped in his tracks on the sidewalk, clenching his notebook with his fingers. "What did he mean when he said to stop making the same mistake?" Was it his arrogance? No, he wasn't that arrogant, he has a goal that helps him try to accel in what he wants to become. What was stopping him from being a good player?

"You know, you mumble a lot for a kid," a female voice was heard next to him. "Although, I think it's kind of cool you're trying to take notes on a Turf War." Aaron stared back at the unknown inkling, but with some pride.

"Heh, thanks! I just have this habit on taking notes over my mistakes, and this is my first time doing so with Turf Wars."

"Yeah, I was spectating your match earlier today. For a noobie, you kind of lack a lot more skill than the average." The girl chuckled, putting here hand over her mouth.

" _Well gee, thanks for the compliment, women..._ " Aaron thought with a quirky face, not realizing he was still looking at the girl.

"Oh, my apologies. I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Hinkosan, but you can call me Hinko. You can consider me a veteran when it comes to Turf Wars, although it isn't my TRUE expertise currently. I was hoping we could be friends, just because you seem like a cool person, and also since you seem to need help with the Turf Wars," she explained with a mannerly and kind tone. Aaron lit up with some happiness and hope.

"Oh, well hi! My name is Aaron, and I'm new to Inkopolis, so call me whatever you want for now," he replied, offering his hand to shake. Hinko quickly grabbed his hand and shook. " _Damn, her skin is soft._ " A buzz was heard in Hinko's pocket, so she grabbed a phone out of it to look a the screen.

"Oh no, I'm getting late. I have to visit somewhere in a few minutes. Do you mind if we exchange numbers so we can talk later?" she pointed at her phone.

"Yea sure, I'm fine with it. Here," Aaron punched in the numbers for his cell and created the contact for her. He was surprised to see someone who was actually friendly towards him, which was kind of unusual.

"Alright, thank you so much!" I'll make sure to call or text you once I have the time!" She waved towards Aaron while running down the street, disappearing within sight after a few seconds. Aaron pulled his phone out of his pocket, noticing notifications of texts from Kio, asking where he was. He quickly put it in his pocket and started running towards the hotel he was staying at. He enters the building and up the staircase to his hotel room on the 5th floor.

"Welp, I'm back here. Time to check on the fellas," he mumbled while opening the door, to see Kio chasing and fighting Sachi over a pack of ramen.

"You'll not be having another bowl of ramen, Sachi," Kio screamed in a serious tone, grabbing the ramen pack out of her hands.

"Waaaah, but they just taste so good!" she cries, noticing Aaron at the front door and running towards him. "Aaron! Do something about this monster! He's trying to stop me from eating dinner!" She pushes him into the living room, having Kio and Elle notice him.

"Dinner? More like your 6th lunch meal. You've destroyed our current supply of food!" Kio points his finger towards Sachi, who was hiding behind Aaron in a scared manner.

"Now now, guys, let's work out a compromise," Aaron said, waving his hands down as a signal to stop. "I can buy something else, or we can go out for food tomorrow. We still have SOME ramen left, so we can use that for dinner." He tried making up some random stuff just to calm the two teens down.

"I agree with Aaron. This way, we can have a chance to go shopping for other stuff on the way to getting breakfast tomorrow." Elle stated, supporting Aaron's point. Kio and Sachi sighed and gloomed onto the floor.

"You're right, we're sorry," they said in unison. Aaron grabbed the 4 last packs of ramen and got their cooking pot out of his bag.

"Alright, then let's start today's dinner!" With the help of Elle, Aaron cooked up the ramen from the packs, with some extra seasoning and ingredients to the mix, creating the gang's first dinner in Inkopolis. The 4 teens set up their table to eat and placed the food down for all of them. They grabbed their glasses of drinks, one by one.

"Cheers to us, for starting a new life here in Inkopolis. May our friendship help us enjoy the time we'll have here!" _Clank_! The noise of the glasses mashed together, as their dinner had started, conversations popping up, jokes here and there, and an overall happy night for the friends. As the gang finished up their foods, cleaning up the table and bowls up, the inklings one by one went to their respective beds, getting ready to sleep. Aaron, the last one cleaning up in the living room, finally decided to go to bed. He walked towards the hallway leading to his room and clenched his fist around the doorknob. Before opening, he looked towards the door to Sachi and Elle's room, and gave a small smile seeing the little sign Sachi put on the door that read: "Best Friends Forever." He finally opened up the door to his room, seeing Kio reading his fantasy books on his bed.

"Ah, you've finally finished," he chuckled at him while turning the pages in his book. Aaron walked up towards his bed, smirking over Kio's joke.

"Don't blame, it takes a while for me to clean dishes. Never done it in my life." He grabs the blanket off his bed and plops himself onto it.

"Okay, heading onto the next discussion. How about you tell me what you did today," he asked. Aaron looked back at him.

"Just some Turf War practice. Nothing too special." His smile on his face slowly turned into a slight frown of disappointment.

"You lost, wrong?" he quickly replied, with no response from Aaron. He had known Kio would know.

"I made some petty mistakes, so I'm working on it."

"You say that all the time. They're not petty mistakes, and you should know this by now." Aaron stared back at Kio with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know I'm your friend and all, but I know you well. You never change. You never learn. You just accept and move on. Many times that's good, but in desperate times where your actions matter, you fail to do anything good," he explained. This was the first time Aaron had heard Kio talk really serious towards him. "That's what you fail at. You continue to do the same thing. Tell me, does that help in life?" Aaron was speechless, not knowing what to respond. No, he knew how to respond. He just knew it wouldn't be the right way to do so. Kio shakes his head in discomfort.

"I'm sorry, I was a little rude there. We had a good dinner, and I don't want to ruin anybody's night. We can talk about this in the morning. Let's enjoy today while we can for now." Aaron nodded in agreement, and grabbed the string attached to the lamp and pulled it, turning off the light.

"Night, kid." Kio pulls his blanket over him as he falls asleep into the night.

As the night grew and continued, Aaron continued to think about what Kio said.

"The guy's right. I don't change, and I should. No, scratch that, I NEED to change, and it'll start from tomorrow." Aaron closed his eyes and drifted off into the darkness. It would all start tomorrow.

The day that would mark his new start in Inkopolis.

* * *

 **And that's that! Yay, Chapter 4! Where the heck was it on Sunday?**

 **Don't worry, I'll answer that with just 2 words: corrupted files. And it didn't just happen once. No, cause the world thought it would be funny to do it to me twice. So yea, I wasn't able to get Chapter 4 in the last few days, and I plan to make it up by either posting Chapter 5 and 6 on Sunday. so be on the lookout for that! Another thing I wanted to mention, I'm right now drafting up a story for my next fanfic, and I hope to get that up somewhere around Chapter 10-15 of TBONW (The Beginning of One New World), so I guess that's some cool news! I appreciate the reviews I've gotten, it makes me pretty happy to see people support me, and it's only been 4 chapters!**

 **Anyways, see you later, this is ThePokeUser, signing off!**


End file.
